


It Would Be Easy

by games_and_goldenapples



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, angsty fluff, disturbing descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/games_and_goldenapples/pseuds/games_and_goldenapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits Tony at night and finds him asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Be Easy

_  
__It would be easy_ , he thought as he lingered at the doorway of Stark’s bedroom. It was the dead of the night and, for once, the mortal lay sound asleep rather than staying up late to fine-tune a project of his. The house spirit, though clever and many-eyed, had long since become used to Loki appearing unannounced, having been bade by his master to ignore the increasingly frequent trysts between the two. Jarvis, ever loyal, had obeyed Tony's commands.

It was for this reason that Loki was able to approach, unseen by any eye and uncloaked by any spell. His steps were made quiet by the soft carpet. He regarded the figure on the bed for a long moment.

There was only but a spark’s amount of glow to be seen from the arc reactor, for Tony Stark slept on his side with blankets clutched close to his chest and tangling around his ankles. His head was half-buried in pillows. In this position, his back was exposed to the cool air, for there were no blankets on that side of the bed, only a blank expanse of mattress covered by a thin sheet.

 _It would be so easy to kill him_.

He could be suffocated in pillows; it was quiet, though slow. He’d have to be held down as he struggled, for surely he would wake up in the middle of it. Or Loki could occupy the space behind him, play at friendliness, then slit his throat with a knife. Loki would murmur dark truths about the nature of lust, of how it weakened one’s defenses against others, as Tony’s lifeblood soaked into the white sheets, a more brilliant red than any precious ruby. Or perhaps it would be poison, put into the bloodstream by a thin needle pricked at his wrists or throat. That was even quieter than suffocation, and as subtle as the Liesmith himself. It would be almost poetic.

Loki’s hand hovered over his still form, indecisive. There was so much to take in: those skilled hands clutched close to his chest, callused and strong; the tempting silkiness of the bare skin at his waist; even his muscled calves (tangled as they were in the blankets). At last, Loki rested his palm on the side of Tony’s head, carding his fingers gently through his hair. It was soft, but of an entirely different texture than his own: short and neither falling in chaotic waves nor staying in perfectly straight locks close to his head.  

The blankets shifted. “Lokes?” he murmured sleepily.

Loki withdrew his hand from Tony’s scalp. “Rest easy,” he said quietly, “It is only me. I shall come back at a more convenient time.” He stepped back.

“Stay…”

Loki hesitated.

“Please.”

It was past the moment where he could pretend he hadn’t heard and leave. “Not tonight,” he said, “I have other business to attend to.” He cast the teleportation spell.

Even as Tony’s bedroom gave way to Loki’s domain, the lie lay heavy on his tongue. It lay there, then slid, heavy down his throat, choking him. _I will not cry, I will not cry,_ he told himself, even as he slid down against the wall, eyes watering. He drew his legs up and rested his arms on his knees.  

Alone, in his most secret of hiding places, he allowed himself to acknowledge the truth behind the lie:  _I_ _t would not be easy to kill him._


End file.
